Against the Walls
by SImpression
Summary: As she walked along the corridors of the Castle, she could swear that someone was following her, but she wasn’t interested in that – what she wanted was answers and she was prepared to do anything to get them. Xigbar/Fourteenth Member OneShot


**Title**: Against the Walls

**Author**: Riku-Keyblade/Silent Impression

**Disclaimer**: Yes…. yes I know, I do not own KH, you don't need to break my heart twice about it.

**Author's Note**: Ah, another KH oneshot! This one also takes place in the game's storyline! Woot. This is a typical R-K story, sexual innuendo's mixed with my own commentary and ideas on the subject matter. Some of you may find it weird that this is about a character that we literally know nothing about (except that she is a girl) but that makes it all the more fun right? Plus when the game comes out we can see how close I was to the real thing (though I'm _pretty sure_ that she would never do what she does in this story.) though maybe I'm not too far off with the truth about her? Who knows, I guess we will find out come December when the new game is released. If any of you don't know what I'm talking about…. you seriously need to catch up on the KH news!

**Summary**: As she walked along the corridors of the Castle, she could swear that someone was following her, but she wasn't interested in that – what she wanted was answers and she was prepared to do anything to get them (Xigbar/Fourteenth Member)

**Pairing**: Xigbar/The Fourteenth Member

**Rating**: Mature, for obvious reasons.

**Category**: I have nooooo idea at all.

**Date Begun**: Tuesday March 25th, 2008

**Date Finished**: Tuesday March 25th, 2008

**Date Posted**: Tuesday March 25th, 2008

I walked along the corridors of the Castle That Never Was, its pearly white walls, reflecting the colour of my coat. It was like a giant mirror, if I were to look at it directly, I would see my own face. My own face….

The sound of my boots ringing in the hall with each step I took filled my ears. I was seemingly alone, but i could tell that someone was not too far away. A smile crept onto my face – good.

I turned around the corner, listening to see if there really was anyone behind. I couldn't hear anything except for my own footsteps, but I knew that didn't mean anything with these people. They would find a way to follow me without making a sound, the majority of them anyways. I highly doubted the likes of Demyx to be following me quietly.

It wasn't long, however, that I found myself in front of Xemnas' room. Perfect. I eyed the keypad next to the door. What was his password? I needed to get into that room – no matter what. But the code, what was it.

I looked behind me, pretty sure that I had heard something but no one was there. I turned back to the keypad about to type in a possible combination when:

"Are you being a good girl?" a voice said into my ear, "It looks like you aren't."

I didn't even turn around, "Xigbar. What do you want?"

"I don't think you should be the one asking questions, number fourteen," he said, appearing above my head, hanging down to look me in the face. He smiled, "What are you doing outside of the Superior's room?"

"Innocence."

"Hmm?"

"What's it to you?" I said, backing away from the door and turning my back on Xigbar.

"You want to get in don't you," he said. His voice tended to annoy me, being the only one in the world to talk like a surfer. An old surfer. I felt bad for him, gray hair at such a young age.

"Maybe," I said, looking over my shoulder at him. "Why do you have the combination?"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a small piece of paper. He dangled it in my face before tucking it back into his pocket. "You want it?"

I smirked. Always one to play games. I turned around, stepping close to him. "Why, what do you want me to do to get it?"

He smirked. "Show me how much you want it," he said, finally jumping out of his portal to stand up straight. I was a little bit shorter than him, but that wasn't a problem, now that one of us wasn't dangling in the air, this would be a whole lot easier.

I stepped in closer to him, smiling, as I put a hand on his chest and pushed him up against the Superior's door. Keeping him pressed up against the door, my lips made contact with his neck, nibbling softly on his skin. He let out a small moan of pleasure, and while he should have realized that being a Nobody he couldn't feel pleasure, he didn't seem to notice and I smiled harder.

I planted a trail of kisses down his collar bone to his chest. I unzipped his cloak, letting it fall down to the floor. My lips continued to descend down the elder member's chest as I reached his naval. I looked up at him, seeing his eyes roll back into his head. He was lost in the feeling, and I was glad.

My gloved hands smoothed over his stomach, not really sure if I should continue or not. His hand found itself pushing on the back of my head, pulling me in closer to his crotch and I realized that I would have to, if I wanted to get what I needed.

My fingers grabbed the waistband of his pants, and slowly, I pulled them off of his body. I took him in my hand, stroking softly as I watched his face for a reaction. Such a foolish man, overcome by the feeling of pleasure like so many men are. They say men are the brute strength of the world, but if this is all it takes to break that, then it isn't much of a strength at all, now is it.

Wasn't going to let his desire overtake me though, no, I didn't plan on doing anything with him. It would be pointless, I was already crafting him like clay – I didn't need to do any more than I already was to do that. He was just a silly Nobody.

The feeling of pleasure was enough to take him over. Something he hadn't felt for over ten years. It must have seemed like just a sweet memory to him, to all of them. I smiled.

I got up off of the floor, pushing him hard against the door again. My tongue slid into his mouth as we kissed heatedly. If only it were real. I broke off, smirking. "Thanks," I said, walking away, leaving him clueless as to what had happened. With my heart still beating in my chest, I held the paper in my hand – the paper that would lead me to the answers I wanted most.


End file.
